


Take Care of Him

by HigherMagic



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-22
Updated: 2013-08-22
Packaged: 2017-12-24 08:29:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/937825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HigherMagic/pseuds/HigherMagic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean, Castiel and Benny come to an understanding in Purgatory.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Care of Him

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd. All mistakes are my own. I wrote this for [Nina](http://sassygaydean.tumblr.com) on Tumblr.

It was Benny who ended up breaking their silence first, both of them gathered around what meager fire they dared light in the nighttime; "Why are we still huntin' this Angel of yours?" he asks, could tell he'd struck a nerve by the way his companion's shoulders went tense, his mouth tightening. "He clearly doesn't wanna be found."

"That's because he doesn't know we're looking for him," Dean replies sullenly, poking at the fire and not meeting Benny's eyes. "I owe him this much. I dragged him here -."

"By killing the Leviathan."

"Well, yeah -."

"That he brought into the world."

Dean's glare settles on the vampire's face and he points the stick he had been using to rouse the fire accusingly in the vampire's direction. "You don't know shit about him, alright? Point is, I'm not leavin' here until I find the guy to drag his sorry ass back out, you get me?"

"Fine," Benny huffs, turning his back to Dean so that he can look into the large expanse of Purgatory's forests, keen eyes and ears on the lookout for anything creeping up on them. "We'll be trapped here forever."

He thinks Dean might just be ignoring him, because the silence between his words and the Hunter's reply stretches on for so long. "If that's what it takes," Dean replies after a long while, before he settles down to get his four hours of sleep, weapon lying close to his side, under his hand.

  
  
  


They find Castiel. Of course they do – Benny hasn't known Dean long, but he never doubted that the fool of a Hunter would rip through the entirety of Purgatory's forest to find the damned Angel. The familiarity between the two of them – he hadn't been expecting that, or the way that Dean touched the Angel – like he is something fragile, almost, incorporeal as the ever-present wind, like he'll disappear under Dean's touch.

"Cas," Dean whispers, almost unable to believe his eyes as he wraps his arms around the Angel in a tight hug. Castiel feels stiff in his arms, perhaps unbelieving himself, maybe frozen in shock, but it doesn't matter – Dean presses his nose to Castiel's neck and inhales the dirt and the sweat and the ocean caked into Castiel's skin, and holds him tighter.

"Dean." After what seems like an eternity, Castiel is hugging him back, sagging into Dean's arms with a heavy sigh, his face fitting perfectly into the curve of Dean's neck, the human's warmth seeping through their clothes to warm Castiel from Purgatory's chill. "You shouldn't have looked for me."

"Yeah, well." And then they're pulling apart, putting distance between them again, and Dean's smiling so wide and Castiel can't look away from the light in his eyes – how often had he dreamed of searching Dean out, listening to his prayers at night and had to claw at his own ears to stop him hearing them? And here Dean was, despite all of Castiel's attempts to get away and hide. "Come on, Cas. There's a way out, and I'm not leavin' here without you."

Castiel is wary of the vampire's company. Dean seems set in the ridiculous notion that he can get all three of them out, and while Castiel knows that it can never and will never happen, he allows himself the selfish satisfaction of Dean's company – lets himself bask in the heat of Dean's leg pressed up against his, lets the Hunter's voice calm him and drown out the whispers of the Leviathan in the back of his head.

When Dean is asleep and Castiel and Benny are keeping watch, the Angel sits on one side of the Hunter, the vampire on the other, wordlessly, though it makes Castiel's feathers bristle. "You know as well as I do that I'm not getting out of here," he says after hours of silence, laying out a hand to rest against Dean's shoulder and, for a moment, basking in the warm glow of his life and his soul.

The vampire shrugs one shoulder. "Angels don't have souls," he says by way of an answer.

Castiel nods to himself, pressing his lips together, fingers idly following the line of Dean's neck, knowing that Dean would wake up at that touch alone, and so he slips some of his soothing Grace into the touch, keeping Dean's dreams quiet and untroubled and his heartbeat slow. "You have to take care of him."

Benny scoffs. "I think he can do that on his own."

The Angel sighs, shaking his head. "That's not what I mean," he whispers, flattening his hand across Dean's cheek in the lightest touch before he withdraws with another heavy sigh. "You have to…"

He can't finish, doesn't even know where to start – the dumbness of his own tongue frustrates him, and instead he cuts off his sentence with a frustrated huff, moving his hand and his Grace away from Dean and letting the Hunter rest on, untouched by him or his influence. "I know you have already," he says instead, brow furrowing as he looks into the dead embers of the fire. "I can smell you on him."

"Lust is lust," Benny says with a small, sheepish shrug – even though he wasn't denying it, he knew marker territory when he saw it. Dean may as well be carrying a sign for all that the vampire knew he was property of the Angel's. "But what you guys got…"

Then, Dean is stirring awake, his four hours clearly up, and Castiel and Benny both fall silent. "I'll go find some more wood," Benny says instead, pushing himself to his feet and letting the groggy Hunter and his Angel have some alone time.

It's the least he can do, if what they all fear is true and only two of them are getting through the eye of the needle.

  
  
  


" _Cas._ "

He missed this. Missed the taste of Castiel's skin on his tongue, the sound of the Angel's breath – even and steady but somehow rougher, ragged and broken – against his neck. Dean sighs, letting his head fall back as rough and desperate fingers claw at his dirty, bloody, ripped jeans, almost ripping the clothes off except for where the Angel knows that it's Dean's only pair and he needs to be clothed to keep warm.

"Cas, _please,_ I -." And it's like hearing Dean's prayers at night, a mantra of his name, begging for him to come back, come _home_ , and Castiel cannot listen anymore – _I'm here, Dean, I'm right here._ He silences the Hunter with his own mouth, drags a hand through Dean's hair to remind him, let him know just how real and solid and _there_ Castiel is, fallen into sin right along with him.

Dean's breathing is shaky, his heartbeat racing and Castiel needs him, needs him more than he thinks he can remember ever needing anything – _Cas, buddy, I need you._ And the feeling is so mutual as he falls between the Hunter's legs, tries to keep them on Dean's pallet because otherwise the cold will seep into Dean's bones and his wings can't keep them warm here.

He only bares enough skin that he needs – drags down the scrubs pants to expose his own need to the cold air and wraps his hand tight around it, sparing his Grace to conjure up lube because there is no way he would compromise Dean's comfort for his own sake.

Castiel pulls away from Dean's mouth to let him breathe – gasping, staring dazedly up at the star-filled sky hidden mostly by sun-greedy trees – and kisses him again, on the jaw, on his neck, underneath his ear where the skin is thin and sensitive, and he uses some more of his Grace to take away the feeling of pain and the uncomfortable stretch when he slides two fingers into Dean, adding a third quickly after. The urgency, and _need_ , is building so fast, too fast for him to comprehend and he needs so badly he feels like he's going to die.

"Dean," he bites out, pressing his open mouth against the Hunter's bared throat, can feel Dean hiss at the scratch of stubble he's unaccustomed to having – wishes he had thought more to cut the hair as it grew, to feel the scratch of Dean's skin against his own he's sure would undo him. "Roll over."

"Not on your life," the Hunter growls in return, strong legs curling, fitting Castiel so perfectly between them as Dean's fingers dig in and hold fast. "Come on, Angel. Give it to me."

With a low, pained sound, Castiel cannot help but give in, give himself over to the desire to bury himself within Dean's body. He spreads his legs, thighs forcing Dean's hips up, and aligns himself, giving Dean one more thread of Grace to ease the ache as he pushes himself in as far as he can in one thrust.

 _"Dean."_ It's so easy – too easy – to lose himself in the familiar rhythm again, the hazy mesh of their bodies pressed as tight together as they can through their clothes, Dean arching up for more, nails scratching faint lines down Castiel's back, biting back curses against each other's mouths. Dean's legs are wrapped tight around him, hooking at the small of his back, forcing him deeper, driving him in, and he feels lost, like he's sprinting as fast as he can to get somewhere. Sweat – a foreign sensation to him before Purgatory – is gathering at the base of his throat and in his hair and Dean is leaning up to lick it off, bite at his neck, drag him down _again_ , until he's not even thrusting anymore but simply rutting as deep as he can into the willing body of his Hunter.

"Cas, _God,_ fuck -." And it's impossible, but Dean's tightening up around him, his muscles clenching in the way that Castiel has become so familiar with over their time together – Dean is coming, violently, with a shout muffled against Castiel's shoulder as his legs tighten so much, suffocating, breaking Castiel as the Angel stutters to a halt, breathing out harshly through his nose and his fingers curl around the top of Dean's head, holding him, stroking him through it with a gentle touch to his hair until Dean finally relaxes, body loose and pliant and willing and Castiel is left to finish inside of Dean.

All too soon, it's over – the need has gone away for now, if not the ache, still burning like embers in the pit of Castiel's stomach, but he knows he cannot make things like this last anyway. He can hear Benny approaching them, and reluctantly he withdraws from Dean's warmth.

Or, at least, he tries to, but Dean doesn't let him go far. He's still got Castiel caged between his legs, his arms wrapped tight around the Angel's shoulders, this look on his face like he's not letting Castiel go without a fight. "Stay," he mutters, almost petulantly, and Castiel sighs, rolling his eyes like Dean's behavior exasperates him, belying the warmth in the pit of his stomach.

He acquiesces quietly, and Dean lets him pull his scrub pants back up as well as Dean's jeans, before the Angel lies down behind Dean, both of them sat up and braced against one of the large oak trees, facing the fire. His arm is wrapped tight around Dean's waist and his legs bracket Dean's body nicely, his body warm and solid against Dean's back.

When Benny comes back Dean almost makes to move, but Castiel's arm tightens without a word, and Dean couldn't move even if he tried now. When Dean turns his head to try and ask why, the Angel's eyes aren't on him, but on the vampire, and when he looks back it's to see Benny looking at the both of them with an unreadable expression on his face.

He swallows, feeling guilty for some reason, and cannot meet his friend's eyes. His gaze drops to the ground and his mouth has gone dry.

Castiel breaks the silence first; "Benny," he says, and Dean can hear the smile in his voice. "I meant what I said. Come here."

And then Dean's suddenly frozen, because the vampire _is_ approaching, footsteps steady and soft until he's standing in front of Dean and Castiel, and all Dean can think about is the weight of Castiel's arm around his waist, holding him back and caging him in, and yeah, he and Benny have had a few rolls in the mud but it's not _like that_ and what if Castiel has read this wrong and what if -.

"Dean." The Angel's voice is low and soothing, snapping him out of his panicked thoughts. "It's okay." A sigh. "Benny is gonna take care of you."

And Benny's eyes flash to the Angel's. Castiel looks sad, but at peace, as though he has accepted this fact about the three of them – co-existing together, it probably won't happen. Either Castiel won't make it or they both will but Benny's a _vampire_ and he doesn't belong in a Hunter's world, or all three of them are going to die at the hands of the Leviathan, but it doesn't matter now, right now, it's just the three of them and their dead fire and Dean, warmth and life the only beacon of hope in this Godforsaken forest.

Castiel leans forward, bending Dean around his arm to fist his fingers into a lapel of the vampire's coat, pulling him in and down onto his knees in front of them, so close to Dean's face, and the Angel can hear Dean's breath hitch in readiness, in anticipation, but it is Benny who closes the distance between them, wraps a hand around the back of Dean's neck and forces Dean closer to his body, forces Castiel to let go to let them, Dean falling awkwardly onto his knees to try and compensate for the shift so that he can kiss back.

The vampire doesn't let him stay that way for long – too soon he's pushing Dean back again, rough growl reminding the Hunter that he's still an animal underneath the surface, could probably rip Dean's head from his shoulders with a single blow, just like Castiel can, and Dean, trapped between two powerful beings, can do nothing more than shudder under the onslaught, prey instinct tensing his shoulders while Castiel's Grace soothes the instinctual fear away.

The Angel keeps watch for them, when Benny hauls Dean to his feet only to flatten him out again on the pallet, close enough that Castiel can see and hear but not too far that he cannot warn them if something is coming. And he watches – plays guardian Angel to the two of them when Benny presses a hand against the back of Dean's neck, forcing his cries into the ground, and watches when Dean puts a hand under his body to finish himself the second time, eyes locked onto Castiel's, wide and wild and almost as much an animal as Benny is.

"You have to take care of him," Castiel insists again when they're all spent, Dean reeking of both of them and bearing marks on his throat and shoulders from both of their mouths, curled up against Castiel's side with Benny resting against his flank, guarding his back.

The vampire tilts his head, grinning crookedly up at Castiel, then down to where the Angel's fingers are gently stroking through Dean's dirty hair. "Y'ain't gotta worry about us, Angel," he says, and Castiel – tight-lipped, tense – nods, looking away. "But you gotta promise, alright, that you'll at least try. Stop lookin' for ways to sneak away from him. He won't let you go without a fight."

Castiel sighs heavily, mouth tilting upwards in a smile. "Yes. I know."


End file.
